


Our Last Forever

by mokamon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Multiple routes, Named MC, Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, tags will be added and changed with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokamon/pseuds/mokamon
Summary: She doesn't quite remember, but she can't exactly forget. She clings to the endearing nostalgia she has no clear memory of in hopes that it will help lead her down the proper path.A Reset AU in which our MC is trying to remember previous timelines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time she listened to a stranger.

She very nearly threw her cellphone across the room when she couldn't turn off the alarm from blindly batting at the screen. It was making a sound she'd never heard from it before, an obnoxious continuous alarm she'd expect to hear from her computer when some error code appeared. Did Jiyoo set a new ring tone on it when she was visiting the other day? Was it a notification from some new app? Did she have a mission alert, should she choose to accept it, that was going to explode her phone after she listened to the message?

She growled into her pillow, pushing herself up on her elbows to snatch the phone off the bed. The bright green text flying up the screen was almost blinding to her sleep heavy eyes and she growled more. Why was the brightness so high on the screen? She never had the back screen so bright. It killed the battery, and most importantly, it burned her eyes when she was up late or had to wake early. She tried to bring up the menu settings, sliding her finger up the screen, when suddenly–

The loud blaring from her phone stopped and the screen turned black. She closed her eyes, letting out a quiet sigh. When she looked again, her phone was running an unfamiliar app. Her eyes narrowed. She tilted her head to the side, running a hand through her sleep knotted hair to get it out of her face. She stared intently at her phone and wondered at the grey plaid background. It was a stark difference to the pink Neko Atsume background she had had on her phone for months.

What app was this? She didn't recall recently downloading anything on to her phone other than updates. Data was an extra expense while she was abroad so she didn't use it much, and she used even less apps that would require it. It seemed more and more likely that Jiyoo downloaded something on to her phone again while she was busy. If it was another one of those dating apps she was going to make Jiyoo replace her phone.

 _Click, click, click,_ nothing happened when she pressed at the home button, trying to close the mystery app. The lock button wouldn't respond either. Even holding the button to cause a forced shut down did nothing.

She was so not going to help her neighbour the next time she needed to go to the basement to do a load of laundry.

In the middle of the screen was a text box asking her for a username. She frowned for a moment, picking between online aliases, nicknames and her real name. With a sigh, she typed a nickname. Another text box appeared asking for confirmation she agreed to. Another selection, this time asking for an icon picture. Normal set up procedures for messengers and social media accounts. Searching through the photo album, she ignored using any actual selfies, opting for an icon of Sailor Moon she saved a while ago for using as an icon on another site. Yet another confirmation box, yet another agreement from her.

The screen froze for a while – not even the clock changed – and at this point she was pretty convinced that Jiyoo somehow downloaded some kind of malware onto her goPhone. Her phone wouldn't respond to anything, not the home button, not the lock button, not her calling out to Sori. She started going over her schedule for the day, wondering if she had time before her class to get someone too look at her phone. Would it even be worth it to try to fix her phone? The only things she'd be losing if her phone was bricked would be text conversations and some notes. Everything else was connected to some account she could log into at a later point and re-download all her information. Perhaps it'd be better just to use some funds to get a new phone.

She groaned into her pillow, flipping around to lay on her stomach. Maybe she could just ignore her broken phone and sleep.

The phone let off a quiet notification tune. She tilted her head up, letting one eye peak open to look at the phone that she still had in hand.

A message bar and text box popped up on screen.

**Unknown has entered the chatroom.**

> **Unknown:** Hello?
> 
> **Unknown:** Can anyone see this?

A message text box. Another thing that didn't belong on her phone, especially not at 8:30am on a Friday when she didn't work all day and her class didn't start until 6pm. The background was still different to what she was used to; broken green text was scrolling up the screen at a leisurely pace behind the text messages from 'Unknown'.

The phone sounded off again when another message appeared. 

> **Unknown:** Oh no. Can no one really read these messages? I've been trying for so long to reach someone…

Ugh. Fine. Maybe if she finished whatever game the app was about she'd be able to delete it and go back to sleep until noon. She tapped at the bottom of the screen where the text box was and started typing away at the stranger. 

> **Criss:**  Hey, hi, sorry I can read you loud and clear.
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm half asleep so bare with me a bit, what app is this??
> 
> **Unknown:**  Oh! I'm so glad you responded! I apologize if I woke you, it's just that I haven't been able to contact anyone else.
> 
> **Unknown:**  I found this cellphone sitting on a bench at the subway station, but all that was on it was this messenger app. You're the only person to have responded to me!

A messenger app? Why would Jiyoo install that? Criss had all the messenger apps she needed already installed on her phone. She had Skipe for her family, Record for online friends, and Fakebook's messenger for coworkers and classmates, all on her phone, but she had had those on it basically since the day she got her phone almost three years ago.

Unknown seemed oblivious to Criss's growing and tired frustrations. They continued texting as she still tried to restart her phone (big surprise, nothing would work). 

> **Unknown:**  It's not everyday you get to text a complete stranger, but I hope you'll be willing to help me!
> 
> **Unknown:**  I found this phone and I'd really appreciate it if you would be able to help me find the owner of it. There's no contact info or call records, so I just kept trying this app in hopes that it would lead me to someone who could help.
> 
> **Unknown:**  No one came around until you, so thank you!
> 
> **Unknown:**  The only information I could find on this phone was an address and I believe some kind of code that was saved in the notes.
> 
> **Unknown:**  Would you maybe be able to go to the address? It's in a nice area in Seoul, very populated, busy, safe. I've been there myself and I'd go again, but I'm currently out of the country...
> 
> **Unknown:**  So what do you say? Would you be able to go to the address? Can you help me find the owner of this phone?
> 
> **Unknown:**  Hello? Are you still there?

They wanted her to go to a random address in Seoul? This person she didn't even know wanted her to go to a place she didn't know yet?

How many different languages can you say "stranger danger" in?

(For the record, she can say it in two.)

Criss scoffed at this Unknown's audacity. She'd usually ignore them at this point, get ready to go out and replace her phone, but… Something was nagging at her. A shiver passing through her mind, through her gut, was telling her to continue the mostly one sided conversation. Perhaps if she finished the conversation she could close the app? It would be worth a try at the very least. 

> **Criss:**  Yeah, sorry again, I'm here.
> 
> **Criss:**  My own phone is on the fritz and won't let me close out of this app for some reason.
> 
> **Unknown:**  Oh? That really is strange. I'm able to close it out on the stranger's phone I found...
> 
> **Criss:**  It's probably just my phone lol it's been a hassle for a while.
> 
> **Criss:**  But, uh, about helping you find the owner of the phone you found...
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm sorry, but I can't really help with that other than tell you to maybe? Bring it to lost and found at the station? The cops if you really want to go the extra mile?
> 
> **Criss:**  Sorry if I sound rude, it's just. This is a very sketchy conversation, ykno? I don't even know who you are and you're asking me to go to a place I've never been before.
> 
> **Unknown:**  Oh. Yes, I suppose it is rather suspicious... I'm sorry for not even introducing myself, but to be honest...
> 
> **Unknown:**  It wouldn't really matter. You can't find me on search engines anyways ^^;
> 
> **Criss:**  You saying that doesn't particularly help.
> 
> **Criss:**  Good luck with returning the phone to the owner! I have to go take mine to be serviced now since this app still isn't shutting down.

With that, Criss tossed her phone screen down on her bed. She said she'd go to get the phone fixed, but maybe she could just wait for the battery to run dry and see if that helped to close the locked messenger app. Having a late class the night before always made her too tired to remember to plug in her phone, so the battery was only at 5%; it wouldn't take long for it to drain. If the messenger app was still open after she recharged her phone then she'd take it in to be serviced. Maybe be done with goPhones and switch over to an Androod again…

Her phone continued to chime notifications, telling her that Unknown was still sending messages. She clicked the ringer on her phone to silent, silencing Unknown, and pulled the comforter over her head. It would only be a little while before her phone battery died, so she was going to stay comfy and warm and unbothered until then. The weather was getting colder so she tried to stay as warm as she could for as long as she could.

Her phone had other ideas yet again when the loud blaring alarm that woke her sounded off again.

"JESUS FRIGGIN CHRIST!"

She swore and growled as she tried to untangle herself from her bed sheets and comforter to grab her screeching phone. Startled, grumpy, and half-asleep, Criss only ended up tumbling out of bed, groaning when she landed on her side on the cold floor. She flinched again when her phone clattered beside her head, the alarm drilling into her ears.

"I'm getting a new phone and not connecting it to any accounts ever." She vowed with a loathing glare at her phone.

The disturbing text app must know when she was paying attention to it because the moment she grabbed a hold of the phone to smash it, the blaring alarm stopped. The notification chime telling her that Unknown had messaged her started again. She checked that she really did turn her phone on silent, because she knows that she did. The app must be made by some devious hacker because the switch on her phone was indeed set to silent – yet Unknown's messages were still echoing out of her phone. She rolled over on to her back, squirming around to get tangled up and warm in her blankets again as she caught up on the texts. 

> **Unknown:**  Please don't leave just yet! I really do need your help with this, you're the only clue I have to returning this lost phone.
> 
> **Unknown:**  I known God would be happy if we were able to return this. I'm very religious so it would ease  my worries if you were able to help me with returning this and making God pleased…
> 
> **Unknown:**  I'm sorry if I've frightened you out, it wasn't my intention.
> 
> **Unknown:**  Would you please reconsider helping me? I'd be more than happy to make it up to you when I return to Korea.
> 
> **Unknown:**  The address is in a large apartment complex, in a newly developed area, so it's totally safe. If you feel unsafe or nervous you could always just leave. I'd be thankful if you'd at least leave a note for the person at this address.
> 
> **Unknown:**  I know what I'm asking is probably a bit…strange. I'm a bit strange myself ^^;;
> 
> **Unknown:**  But don't you think it's also strange that we were able to connect to each other? Two strangers, God knows how far apart from each other, talking and trying to do some good.
> 
> **Unknown:**  I'm not sure how the two of us were able to connect…but I'm sure it had to be fate.

A photo had been uploaded to the messenger. There was a young man around her age in the portrait. His short black hair seemed mussed from the early Fall winds, but his piercing green eyes still shone through the mess.

He had a sweet smile and Criss instantly felt smitten. 

> **Unknown:**  This is me.
> 
> **Unknown:**  Maybe now that you know my face you'll believe me a little more…?
> 
> **Unknown:**  I promise that the place is safe. Like I said, you can just leave if you feel unsafe there.
> 
> **Unknown:**  Please? I'm begging you.

Maybe...he really did just want to be a good samaritan? It was odd, but it was plausible. She had his (cute, cute, cute) photo now, so if anything really did happen she could always send his photo to the police, right?

Right?

Aw, to hell with it. Her class that tonight didn't start until later. She'd have more than enough time to head out to Seoul and back and still have time before her class. 

> **Criss:**  Alright
> 
> **Criss:**  It'll take me a while to get out to Seoul, but send me the address

 

* * *

 

After finally agreeing to help Unknown find the lost phone's owner, Criss was, of course, finally able to close the mysterious messaging app. The app was placed on her home screen, as if it had always belonged. There was no title for it, and the icon only showed a gold outline of an envelope, much like the icon for her email app.

Even though she agreed to help Unknown she still tried to delete the app. It didn't surprise her when she was unable to. Connecting her phone to her computer didn't help; the mystery app didn't show in the list of her installed apps on goTunes. Criss searched the internet idly as she quickly readied herself for the day, looking for ways to force delete the app from her phone. She couldn't find anything concrete, but made a note to bother her friend later in the day, to see if he knew of any foolproof solution. She knew she'd just end up completely breaking her phone if she tried any difficult coding with her minimal education on the topic.

For now, she was stuck with the mysterious messenger and the odd mission from Unknown.

Speaking of the stranger, he wasn't lying to her earlier; the address he gave her really was in a well developed area of Seoul. Criss stared up at the towering high rise complex, her neck aching from the angle. She wondered if all fancy high rise buildings were designed by the same team of architects as it looked painstakingly familiar to high rises she'd seen in downtown Vancouver back home.

Her phone buzzed quietly. Unknown was checking in with her again. He had been idly chatting with her as she drove out to Seoul, patient and understanding as she took her time responding since she had been busy driving.

> **Unknown:**  Are you at the apartment building? Did you have a safe drive out there?

How caring!

> **Criss:**  Drive was fine! I'm not used to coming out to Seoul on my own, but traffic was nice.
> 
> **Criss:**  I think I'm at the apartment. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Nice tall white complex? Glass walls on the bottom floor, looks like a stock photo pic?
> 
> **Unknown:**  Haha, yes, that sounds like the place!

Criss wandered over to the front door of the apartment complex, giving it a slight tug, but the door stayed firmly shut; she'd need a key to get in, or someone needed to buzz her in. She hummed and pursed her lips looking through the windows to see if anyone was sitting in the lobby. It was early in the afternoon though, everyone was either up in their apartments, out for lunch, or out at work. To the right of the double doors was a tenant directory listing all 26 floors, each with 10 units. She scanned over the list, seeing a few families listed, but mostly couples. This building must house smaller units.

> **Criss:**  Who's room should I ring up? Do you know the name of who owns the phone?
> 
> **Criss:**  I don't think just trying all the units would be a good idea lol
> 
> **Unknown:**  Perhaps… Is there a Rika? That is the name on the notes section.
> 
> **Criss:**  Found her! I'll see if I can talk with her.
> 
> **Unknown:**  Wonde rfu l

She searched the listings carefully this time, finding "Jihyun & Rika" listed in the middle of the tenants. Seeing the names listed together made her pause. Criss typed in Rika's unit number – 1408 – on the pin pad below the tenant listing. The speaker sounded a quiet hum as it started up. Static went off, and then the ringing started. One ring. Two rings. Three rings... 

> **Criss:**  I don't think she's home at the moment.
> 
> **Criss:**  Should I try to bother management?
> 
> **Criss:**  Idk how willing they'd be if I just "hey trying to return a lost phone someone else found i don't actually have it on me but maybe someone here owns it"
> 
> **Unknown:**  Could you try calling again? Maybe she just didn't get to it in time.

She shrugged and hummed to herself. It couldn't hurt, right?

She typed in the unit number again, making sure she was pushing in the metal pins enough for the system to register them. The speaker emitted the same monotone tune for a moment before static cane on, just like the last time. A ring tone echoed out of it. A second tone. A thir–

_Brrrrrrtz_

Criss jumped at the buzzer. Did Rika just-? Did she just unlock the front door? Without even checking who it was?

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she stared at it again. It was just Unknown. 

> **Unknown:**  Well? Did she answer this time?
> 
> **Criss:**  Yeah...
> 
> **Criss:**  Which is weird? She didn't even answer my call, she just unlocked the front for me.
> 
> **Unknown:**  How kind!
> 
> **Unknown:**  You should probably head to her apartment before the front locks again. I believe most apartment building doors lock themselves after a few moments. 

Ah. Her stomach curled in on itself. She felt sick.

Something kept pushing and pulling her. She was ignoring the fear of danger that'd been ingrained into her since before she was in school. This whole situation was wrong, wrong,  _wrong_ , but she was still going along with it. Normally, she wouldn't have even answered Unknown's first message this morning. She'd have ignored it and just gone out to purchase an unbugged, virus free phone.

Yet here she was, reaching for the door and yanking it open before the timer ran out and the door locked. She was out in Seoul on her own, trying to help a complete stranger return a cell phone. She hadn't asked for his real name, where he was, or why he was so insistent on her helping him. She felt so disconnected from the situation, as if someone was forcing her into it. It wasn't a violent pull, it wasn't as if she had zero choice in the matter...but she had to do this. Her mind, her body, her soul was yelling at her that if she didn't help with this, if she didn't keep following along and helping Unknown, she knew she was going to miss out on so many opportunities.

Not for the first time in her life, she was throwing caution to the wind and saying "fuck it".

The lobby of the complex was painfully empty and clean; there was a long couch and two chairs sitting around a small rectangular coffee table, a few plants were hiding away in the corners and that was about all. The clean white tiled flooring, grey walls and white ceiling reminded her of her few hospital visits; clean, sterile, plain. The decorations, a few knickknacks and paintings on the walls, were all modern and chic, keeping up to Seoul's style.

It was sharp, bland, and boring. Criss hated the design style. It was too cold and empty for her.

The cold atmosphere of the room seeped into her bones and she shivered. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she strode across the lobby to the elevator she spotted as she scanned the lobby. The button to call the elevator lit up when she pressed it and she tapped her boot against the floor nervously as she waited for the lift. Criss flinched when the elevator finally reached her floor, stepping off to the side before the doors opened in case anyone was already on the lift.

No one was. Lucky her.

She hopped in and spun on the ball of her foot, quickly pressing the close button on the wall. There was an array of different floors to choose from, all the way up to 26, but she knew exactly where she needed to go.

Criss hit the 14th floor button (even the buttons were cold in the building), then leaned against the mirrored wall of the elevator. She preened at her pink dyed hair, fussing with her newly cut blunt bangs. They were unevenly cut as a few night ago she had had the bright idea to trim her hair while having drinks with Jiyoo. Her socks didn't match under her brown boots and she'd forgotten how she'd over stretched the neck opening of her favourite peach coloured sweater, having to adjust the sleeve back over her shoulder for the tenth time. She felt sloppy and knew she looked it, but there wasn't much she could ask of herself after literally rolling out of bed. 

Her phone rang a few times in the back pocket of her leggings. Unknown was messaging her again.

> **Unknown:**  Are you there yet?
> 
> **Unknown:**  Is there a lock on the door?
> 
> **Unknown:**  Hello?
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm in the elevator. Gimme a min.
> 
> **Unknown:**  Alright.

He was antsy, but so was Criss. She'd get to go home soon and forget about this potentially dangerous escapade.

After refreshing her Tripter too many times in the span of 30 seconds, the elevator slowed to a stop. Criss gripped the straps of her backpack tightly and hopped out of the elevator when the doors opened. She looked left and right, finding herself in the middle of the hall, with a stairwell just next to the elevator. She slowly wandered a few paces to the left, pouting when she saw the unit numbers descending. She spun on her heel this time, hurriedly rushing in the other direction in embarrassment. She counted the apartment numbers out loud as she passed them.

"1406... 1407, that 7 needs to be replaced…" She muttered, staring at the loose number.

The next door was it.

She wasn't sure why, but she was mildly disappointment when she got to door 1408. All the doors looked the same, a clean white with a black touch pad door lock, but Criss felt as if it was...rather anticlimactic that Rika's door was so plain. Shouldn't this mission quest have a more fulfilling end? 

Criss giggled. This wasn't a game, but it sure helped to think of her situation as one.

As unimpressed as she was, she was here. She might as well continue on with her strange quest since she was almost finished. Criss took a deep breath and raised her hand to the door.

Her phone went off again.

What the hell.

> **Unknown:**  Well? You've made it there, yes?
> 
> **Criss:**  Yeah, dude just a second.
> 
> **Criss:**  Lemme knock, geez...

Even as he messaged her again and again, Criss took her empty hand and knocked her knuckles against the sturdy white door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

The hallow sound echoed down the hall. The eerily empty and bland hall…

When she received no response she tried knocking again. Perhaps Rika didn't hear the knock?

Criss tried three more times to get an answer. She knocked and called out for the other woman, even for the Jihyun that was listed on the tenant list, but still, nothing. No one answered her.

She looked back at her phone. 

> **Unknown:**  Is there a keypad lock?
> 
> **Unknown:**  The code in the notes on this phone may be the code, you should give it a try!
> 
> **Unknown:**  Here's the code
> 
> **Unknown:**  4316854
> 
> **Criss:**  K first off
> 
> **Criss:**  I ain't just breaking into her apartment???
> 
> **Criss:**  Secondly, I don't think she's even home. I tried knocking a few times and calling out, but no one is answering.
> 
> **Unknown:**  Seems there's no choice.
> 
> **Unknown:**  You'll have to put the code in to get in there. You at least have to leave a note that we've found her phone!
> 
> **Criss:**  I. I guess…?

She knew something was severely wrong with her as she found her fingers tracing the top of the keypad lock, following the intricate lettering engraved into the metal. R.F.A. was etched into the top of the keypad lock in an elegant font, a small banner underneath the text with even smaller illegible text within it. She knew "RFA" should mean something important to her, something warm and pure and radiant, but all that came to her mind was unknown. Unknown the person, and unknown emotions. She traced the letters again, rubbing her thumb over top the letters until her thumb started to tingle. Trying to understand and grasp at the odd amount of tenderness for the letters was unsettling.

Criss pulled her hand back quickly, as if the letters had hurt her, as if the sudden tenderness was offending and vile. She glanced at the code Unknown had given her then quickly punched in the numbers on the touch pad. A high pitched beep went off and the lock disengaged.

The beep had startled her out of her trance. Unexplained feelings of adoration were replaced with apprehension.

How did Unknown know about the door lock? Had he known it would work for this exact door? 

Criss looked over her shoulder down the hallway she came. She shuffled back to the elevator, hitting the call button. The door opened immediately; no one had used it since she came off it. No one seemed to be using the open stairwell either; the concrete stairs would certainly echo footsteps.

She felt sick again. Why did she have that unnerving feeling of someone looking over her shoulder, just waiting for her to mess up? Her body was tense, ready to fight-or-flight (she wouldn't fight, she knew that she couldn't, but she was going to pretend that she could) at any moment, preparing for someone to come out of the shadows and–

And what? Attack her? Kidnap her? Both?

Criss stepped back from the stairwell until her back hit the opposite wall. Her heart was in her throat as she tried to steady her shallow, quick breathing. She should go. She should go check Rika's apartment, leave, buy a new phone, and then call her mom, time zones be damned.

She turned back down the hall and ran to Rika's apartment as quietly as she could, checking over her shoulder as she went. Just in case someone happened to appear.

No one did.

She wasn't sure if that calmed her or made her more nervous.

The door lock had reset itself by the time she got back to it. She pulled her phone up again, scrolling up the chat to find the code to punch it in. Criss had to type it in twice her hands were trembling so much, but the code still worked and she sighed heavily in relief when the happy beep came from it. Criss pushed the L-shaped door handle down and opened the door an inch.

She couldn't step in the apartment yet, though. Regardless of her fear of being alone she was still shaking with the idea of just entering Rika's apartment. The grip she had on the door handle hurt, but she was too shaken to let go, too shaken to move forward. She typed with one hand, having to rely on her phone's auto correct due to her shaking hand.

> **Criss:**  I
> 
> **Criss:**  thedoors open I don't think anyones home 
> 
> **Unknown:**  You should go in! Just to leave a note.
> 
> **Criss:**  can I really just 
> 
> **Criss:**  do what I just did
> 
> **Unknown:**  It'll be fine. You didn't do anything malicious! You'll be in and out in a moment. If anything happens you can always show someone our chat log.
> 
> **Criss:**  o 
> 
> **Criss:**  okay

She took a deep breath and held it as she opened the door fully, walking over the threshold. Unknown messaged her three more times. 

> **Unknown:** t̡͝h̶̨̕
> 
> **Unknown:** a͜n̢͟k̵
> 
> **Unknown:** y͜͡o͠͝ ͢u͢

This time Criss did toss her phone when it emitted that horrendous screeching again. She slammed her hands over her ears and winced as her phone clattered to the ground. About ten seconds passed and then the sound suddenly halted.

"What the HELL!?" Criss cried, stumbling into Rika's apartment to pick her phone off the floor. 

The messaging screen had changed again. The blue background with broken green text (a coding language, now that she had a moment to think on it) had changed. The background was now a bright sunny blue sky with large, puffy clouds rolling sluggishly across the screen. A few names were listed at the top of the chat screen.

Jumin Han, ZEN, 707, Yoosung★, Jaehee Kang…and lastly, her own name.

"What the hell…?"

A notification bar appeared.

**Criss has entered the chatroom.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent posted a fanfic in like 3 years, thanks mysmes for getting me back into writing (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time she entered a mystic messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been on vacation for like 3 weeks!! it's been nice. here's a long mostly chatroom chapter
> 
> emoji's are from [foolishneko](http://foolishneko.tumblr.com/tagged/mystic+messenger+stickers/page/2)

**Criss has entered the chatroom**

Criss was shaking. Oh god, she was shaking so hard she couldn't breathe. She wanted to throw up and run away and  _die_. She wanted to leave the chatroom, wanted out of Rika's apartment, wanted out of this  _mistake_  she'd stupidly put herself in.

She struggled to keep up with the messages flying up the screen. Five people were rapidly chatting away about someone's grades and nepotism, and then suddenly everyone was panicking as 707 – what a joke of a name – noticed her entrance to the chatroom. They were all talking and typing so quickly it was difficult to find a moment to think, let alone explain her situation. These people seemed...comical with how familiar they were with each other. Perhaps she stumbled in on a chatroom of a group of friends? She was typing away before she had the thought to be tactful. 

> **Criss:**  hey hi please stop please let me get a word in
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  OMG
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  IT SPOKE!
> 
> **Yoosung★:**
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Stranger, who are you?
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  SEVNEE FIND IUT!!!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Who are you? How did you download this application?
> 
> **Criss:**  please just give me a second to explain??
> 
> **707:**  Oh. 
> 
> **707:**  Well this is interesting. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  What?? What??
> 
> **707:**  I tracked the strangers IP address
> 
> **Criss:**  How??? I've been here for ten minutes??
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Seven is a professional hacker.
> 
> **ZEN:**  lol yeah he's literally paid to hack.
> 
> **Criss:**  TEN MINUTES
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Seven, please tell us the interesting fact about the stranger's IP address. 
> 
> **Criss:**  The stranger has a name!!!
> 
> **707:**  Lol
> 
> **707:**  They're at Rika's apartment. 

The fear that was weighing on her from when she opened Rika's door was growing with every message that was sent and the last one made Criss crumple to the ground.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry and run away as fast as possible, but it took all she was to just breathe and type to these strange people that happened to know whoever Rika was.

It would drain her, but she could pretend to calmly talk her way out of any serious trouble. She wouldn't run. (She couldn't run.) She'd stay and she'd try not to suffocate herself with her fear of punishment, confrontation, and danger. 

> **Yoosung★:**  kajdhaldbabsjfk
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  WHAT!!!!!!?????
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  At Rika's?
> 
> **707:**  Must've been a break in. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  But what aboyt the pasdworb on her lobkdoor
> 
> **ZEN:**  Yoosung, your typos. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  imtoonervous
> 
> **Yoosung★:**
> 
> **707:**  Howd u get in the apartment???
> 
> **707:**  r u
> 
> **707:**  GASP
> 
> **707:**  COULD IT BE??
> 
> **707:**  DO I HAVE…A HACKING RIVAL???
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **Criss:**  No, no, no!! I can't hack!! I can't hack to save my life!!
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  THEN HOW?! WHY ARE YOU IN RIKA'S APARTMENT?!
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  HOW DID YOU DOWNLOAD THIS APP????????? 
> 
> **ZEN:**  All those question marks;;
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Username "Criss" I recommend that you confess quickly before we must take action against you. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  "Confess"? "Take action against"?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Jaehee, do you really think anyone would want to talk to us after saying something like that, lol
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  No, but it was worth the shot. 
> 
> **707:**  Lololol
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Enough.
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  It would be better if we actually allowed this abrupt stranger to speak for a moment. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Thank you!
> 
> **Criss:**  My name is Criss, I'm just an exchange student who works at this little bakery. 
> 
> **Criss:**  I didn't break into Rika's apartment, I used the door code, I don't know why I'm on this app and I'd really,
> 
> **Criss:**  REALLY
> 
> **Criss:**  Like some coherent explanations.  
> 
> **ZEN:**  Criss? 
> 
> **ZEN:**  Are you American?
> 
> **Criss:**  How rude!!
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm  _Canadian._
> 
> **Criss:**  Criss is short for my full name. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  But why don't you tell us what your real name is?

_Because I'm terrified_ , she wanted to tell them.  _Because I don't know what's happening, I don't know why I came out here, I don't know why I was so idiotic and listened to a complete stranger and I don't want to give my real name._

A panicked truth wasn't good for first impressions, though. 

> **Criss:**  Because Criss is cuter, I guess?
> 
> **707:**  Criss it is!
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Well, since we know her name now, shouldn't we introduce ourselves?
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  You're joking.

They were not joking.

She was bombarded with photos and over exaggerated explanations and stories of who these five people were.

Yoosung Kim was an absolute cutie. The innocent blond was ridiculously into LOLOL, and once Criss expressed her worry for the toxic obsession it could become, Yoosung instantly tried to get her to join his guild. She hadn't played it more than a dozen times, but she wasn't opposed to playing other games with him. Criss couldn't help but tease the boy a year younger than her. She adored him.

The self proclaimed "gift from God", Zen, or Hyun Ryu as 707 told, had a fair reason to proclaim himself as such. His long silver hair was too perfect, and his jawline and eyelashes went on for days. The actor easily swayed the conversation any which way he pleased, be it talking of a new role he was hoping for, or suavely charming her with sweet words she hadn't had directed towards her in a long time. She fanned herself.

707 cryptically announced his job as a secret agent, and therefore couldn't share his real name. Criss was surprised to know he was her age, hell he was born in the same month. The young man was the overly eccentric one of the bunch, tossing out odd jokes and quips that she adored playing along with. He didn't share a picture of himself, that was granted to her later by Jumin, giving a pixelated CCTV photo of the bespectacled man doing...something weird with Jumin's princess of a cat. Apparently the hacker had a somewhat abusive love for all cats. She could relate.

In revenge for showing his photo, 707 shared a clean, high quality photo of Jumin Han with his precious Elizabeth the 3rd. (Criss was sure 707 only had the photo on hand because of the fluffy cat in the frame.) The corporate heir certainly looked and fit his status, dressed in a clean pressed pinstriped suit that most likely cost more than Criss's monthly rent. His stern practicality and intensely dry humour was mismatching, but Criss found herself giggling at his hidden jabs. She was intrigued.

Last, but certainly not least, was Jaehee Kang–

Criss had to slam her phone down.

_Holy fuck, Jaehee was hot._

Criss felt bad for the other woman as the men fawned over her picture, thinking 707 was sharing a photo of Criss. The girls shared a bonding moment together, fangirling over Zen's selfie and applauding each others taste. Aside from when Zen was mentioned, the brunette was always strict and professional, making Criss feel even younger than she was even though Jaehee was hardly 4 years older than her. Jaehee was Jumin's chief assistant, but Criss knew a woman like Jaehee could be running the world if she wished to. She felt awestruck.

After being introduced to everyone Criss felt a bit calmer. Yes, she listened to a stranger, yes, broke into someone's home, but at least the people who had caught her were mostly easy going about it. Everyone seemed more excited that someone new had arrived rather than how or why.

But of course, the how's and why's still needed to be answered. Criss still needed to explain why she was at Rika's apartment without the woman's permission. She wanted to make up some more believable story for them. The fact that she had a severe lack of judgement for her own safety only made her look like an idiot, and that wasn't the impression she wanted to give off. Perhaps she could say she lived in the apartment building? Maybe she got some of Rika's mail and wanted to deliver it...

Ugh, no. It wouldn't work, it wouldn't sound believable even though the truth was even less plausible. Criss didn't have anything to prove that she spoke with Unknown other than having the lock code for Rika's apartment, but if Rika came back and asked where Criss lived in the building? She'd be even more screwed for lying so horribly. 

Criss sighed as she shakily typed out her morning adventure. The others took it about as well as she guessed they would. 

> **ZEN:**  Lol, you just went along with what this stranger told you?
> 
> **Criss:**  Yeah...
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  That is extremely reckless. They could be a danger to you. To the whole RFA in fact now that you are in contact with us and this messenger.
> 
> **Criss:**  Well!!
> 
> **Criss:**  Idk why I went along with it... Normally I'd never do something like this
> 
> **Criss:**  Something...instinctual, I guess? Was telling me something was off about the whole situation. 
> 
> **Criss:**  But there was something stronger telling me I had to go along with it
> 
> **Criss:**  Like I'd be missing out on a different life if I didn't follow through with it. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  A premonition?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Perhaps what you felt is similar to Zen's prophetic dreams.
> 
> **707:**  Hmm.
> 
> **707:**  Criss!!
> 
> **Criss:**  Yo!!
> 
> **707:**  Did this Unknown give you any info about themselves?
> 
> **Criss:**  Not really. Nothing substantial. 
> 
> **Criss:**  They're super religious, they're abroad, and you apparently can't find them on any social media. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Which I realized then and now was!! A super big red flag!!
> 
> **Criss:**  He sent me a selfie so I'd trust him more, but it looks like our log was deleted?
> 
> **Criss:**  Even the screen shots I took have disappeared somehow...
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Seven, is there anyway you would be able to retrieve those deleted files?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  They could be very valuable in discovering who this 'Criss' and this 'Unknown' are. 
> 
> **707:**  I'll give it a shot but I can't make any promises. I'm not even seeing anything in past logs with either 'Criss' or 'Unknown' T__T
> 
> **Criss:**  Why the quotes for my name ;n; 
> 
> **707:**  Emote! A cute one!
> 
> **707:**  ur not a rival ur a
> 
> **707:**  ROMANTIC INTEREST??
> 
> **Criss:**  Haha, of course! 
> 
> **Criss:**  Every story needs a cute and mysterious romantic interest. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Oh gosh;;;
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Is she more in love with herself than Zen is?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Hey, hey, you can't blame me!
> 
> **ZEN:**  It's not my fault God made me so perfect…
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **Criss:**  lol ok I'm not that bad. 
> 
> **Criss:**  All your guy's emoji's are so adorable, tho!!
> 
> **707:** just like we are
> 
> **Jumin Han:** The shitting around keeps happening. 
> 
> **707:** it must smell awful
> 
> **Jumin Han: Luciel.**
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  You have a breach in the security of the app.
> 
> **707:**  Yup
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  What are you going to do about this?
> 
> **707:**  I'm going to see if I can trace whoever distributed it. 
> 
> **Criss:**  How are you gonna do that?
> 
> **Criss:**  lol are you gonna hack my phone mr. hacker
> 
> **707:**  Yup~!
> 
> **Criss:**  I WAS KIDDING
> 
> **707:**  You sure do have a lot of apps lol
> 
> **Criss:**  I know OTL 
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm never downloading anymore after this fiasco. 
> 
> **Criss:**  I have too many games on my phone anyways;;;
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Are you sure you don't want to play LOLOL with me?
> 
> **Yoosung★:**
> 
> **ZEN:**  I can't believe Yoosung is making friends with the stranger over LOLOL…
> 
> **Criss:**  LOL thanks but I'm good, I'm a noob at it anyways
> 
> **Criss:**  You should probably cut back on it a bit yourself, Yoosung, I've lost many friends to the obsession vortex that is LOLOL 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Although I agree wholeheartedly with 'Criss' on that particular subject,
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Jaeheeeeee
> 
> **Yoosung★:**
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Shouldn't we tell V about this situation?
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Yes. We should. I can call V in a few moments.
> 
> **707:**  It's okay, I'm already dialling lol
> 
> **ZEN:**  That was fast. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Who?? Is V??
> 
> **Criss:**  And what exactly is this chatroom, messenger thing for anyways?? 
> 
> **Criss:**  Why's it so bad that I got into it?? 
> 
> **Criss:**  I mean, yeah me kinda…sorta breaking into someone's house is bad pleasedontmakeitabigthing
> 
> **ZEN:**  "Kinda sorta"??
> 
> **ZEN:**  You straight up broke in.
> 
> **Criss:**  OkaY YEAH I DID BUT IM IN THE HALLWAY AND I HAVNT TOUCHED ANYTHIMG IN HER PLACDE
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  We can deal with your break and entering in a while. V needs to know of this situation first. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Who is V, again? On that note, who exactly is Rika?
> 
> **707:**   **The evil masterminds of our criminal cult.**
> 
> **ZEN:**  …
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  …
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  …
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  ...or not.
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  V's in charge of this chatroom and the  **fundraising association** we are a part of.
> 
> **Criss:**  And Rika?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  I feel as though it would be better if we answered those questions after V knows the situation. 
> 
> **Criss:**  I'd like to know sooner than later. 
> 
> **Criss:**  I want to at least apologize to Rika for...yknow. Entering her home without permission...
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  We will clarify things for you in a bit. Just wait where you are and don't touch anything in Rika's apartment. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Until we truly know who you are, how you came to be in this chatroom, and whether you are dangerous or not, I believe we have the right not to inform you of anything. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  I'm available to call the police if needed. 
> 
> **Criss:**  omGOD plEASE DONT IMSORRRY
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Jaehee, you're so scary sometimes T_T
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  It's a necessary precaution considering how serious the situation is. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  I would prefer not revealing anything about the RFA until V knows what's going on and helps us decide what we should do. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Criss, please be aware that if you do try to leave before we discuss the gravity of the situation you've placed yourself in, I will have Assistant Kang notify the authorities. 
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **ZEN:**  Trust fund kid is scarier!
> 
> **ZEN:**  I don't think you need to threaten her that bad!
> 
> **Criss:**  you rly ddont
> 
> **Criss:**  Im tired enough as it is im not going anywhere atm
> 
> **Criss:**  im just sitting in the hallway ive hardly taken a fewstsps into Rika's aprtmt 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  How can we be sure of that?
> 
> **707:**  Shes tellin thetruth
> 
> **707:**  Sorryonehandtypingherelol
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Type when you're done on the phone with V!
> 
> **707:**  Nah
> 
> **707:**  IlookedintoCriss
> 
> **707:**  Shessupercutelol
> 
> **Criss:**  what
> 
> **707:**  u likepinkandflowersmuch?
> 
> **Criss:**  uh yeah? how'd you know?
> 
> **ZEN:**  He's probably found your FB. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  Seven, show us pictures of the stranger~
> 
> **Criss:**  I don't use Fakebook for anything other than the messenger, though. 
> 
> **707:**  Thatsalsotrue shedoesntreally haveanythingonherfb
> 
> **Criss:**  How would you even know it's mine? You don't even know my full name. 
> 
> **707:**  FoundyourTripter 
> 
> **Criss:**  Again, how would you know it's mine? You don't know my online names. 
> 
> **707:**  dontneedtoknowtohackyourphone
> 
> **Criss:**  what
> 
> **Criss:**  I thought you were joking. 
> 
> **707:**  checkyourtripteri postedathinglol
> 
> **Criss:**  …brb

**Criss has left the chatroom.**

Criss quickly opened the Tripter app, having to tap it twice because of her shaking hands. It took a few nervous seconds to load her feed. Her friends were talking, ranting and joking with each other about something redundant, something she'd thoroughly enjoy being a part of. She hadn't the time for them right now, though, not while she was pacing the short entrance hall of some stranger's apartment, talking with other strangers. The notification icon on Tripter glowed a bright blue, signalling that she had 20 some odd notifications- 20? How? She hadn't posted on Tripter all day; were her friends talking about her? Did she forget some Trip she posted–

"Nooooo," Criss whined, clicking her profile, waiting with baited breath for it to load. "No, no, no, no, noooo–"

She shrieked with anger and…some jovial annoyance seeing the new Trips "she" had posted. Her handle had been changed to @707isgod and her icon image was now a cartoonish character with black and yellow glasses. The trip that had caught her friends attention was pinned to her profile, "707 is god 707 is life, i must beg for his forgiveness for BREAKING INTO SOMEONES HOME"

What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck–

How did 707 do that?! How did he get into her account so quickly? WHAT THE HELL!

She almost smashed the phone screen as she quickly erased the trip that 707 posted, and changed her handle and icon back to what they were originally. When she checked her notifications, Criss had to keep her embarrassment down seeing it full of her friends wondering what she was talking about, jokingly surprised at her "sudden turn to the dark side, Crissy when did you become so edgy?"

Edgy explanations could wait.

Criss closed Tripter and opened up the messaging app.

**Criss has entered the chatroom.**

> **Criss:**  707 WHAT THE FUCK????????
> 
> **Criss:**  HOW DID YOU DO THAT
> 
> **707:**  LOL
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  What? What did he do?
> 
> **Criss:**  HE POSTED AN INCRIMINATING TRIP ON MY TRIPTER???
> 
> **707:**  LOL
> 
> **707:**  ShepostsnothingonherFBbutherTripterisfullofselfies
> 
> **707:**  supercuteselfies
> 
> **707:**  Herfullnameisalsocute
> 
> **Criss:**  STAY OFF MY TRIPTER, AWAY FROM MY PICS AND DONT SHARE MY NAME OR SELFIES!!!!!!
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Selfies, selfies!
> 
> **ZEN:**  Seven, show us some!! We have to know you're telling the truth about her being cute. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Pics or it didn't happen?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Exactly
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  So it's really a girl?
> 
> **707:**  Ya
> 
> **Criss:**  A GIRL WHO IS REALLY FREAKED OUT!!
> 
> **Criss:**  DO NOT SHARE ANY OF MY INFORMATION
> 
> **707:**  I won't~
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Aw, why not?
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  We wanna see what Criss looks like!
> 
> ******707:**  It's her privacy, I'm not gonna wreck that. 
> 
> **Criss:**  thankyou 
> 
> **707:**  I gotta look into her for the security of the RFA, but I won't go sharing her info if she doesn't want me to.
> 
> **ZEN:**  You shared info about everyone else!!

**V has entered the chatroom**

> **ZEN:**  Seven's so mean T_T
> 
> **707:**  None of you are worthy enough to see how cute Criss is ^_^
> 
> **Criss:**  omg
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  …
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Anyways.
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  When is V going to come to the chat? 
> 
> **V:**  I've been here for a few moments. 
> 
> **707:**  V! ^_^
> 
> **ZEN:**  Finally! It's been a while!
> 
> **V:**  I apologize for not being on more often. 
> 
> **V:**  I hope you're all doing well. 
> 
> **V:**  Jaehee? Is Jumin giving you too much work?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Nothing that I can't handle after a few pots of coffee. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  You make me sound like a slave driver, V.
> 
> **ZEN:**  YOU PRACTICALLY ARE
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Hey V
> 
> **V:**  Yoosung, hello. 
> 
> **V:**  School is going well for you I hope?
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  It's going. 
> 
> **V:**  I see…
> 
> **V:**  Well. 
> 
> **V:**  Luciel informed me about the situation. 
> 
> **Criss:**  whoa wait up 
> 
> **Criss:**  Luciel??
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Seven's baptismal name. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  His real name is Luciel Choi.
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **707:**  MY PRIVACY!!!
> 
> **707:**  HOW COULD YOU DISCLOSE SUCH A VALUABLE PIECE OF MY SOUL!
> 
> **ZEN:**  SAYS THE GUY WHO SHOWED OUR PHOTOS AND NAMES. 
> 
> **707:**  IM GOING TO GO PRAY TO SAVE ALL OUR SOULS FROM THIS TREACHERY!
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Can we get back to the main and actually important issue?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Yeah, yeah…
> 
> **707:**  Lololololol
> 
> **707:**  I told V everything over the phone so he's all caught up. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  V, do you happen to know who disclosed the password to Rika's apartment?
> 
> **V:**  That is what's bothering me a bit. 
> 
> **V:**  As far as I was aware, only Rika knew the passcode. I don't even know it. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Why wouldn't you know it?
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  The two of you were supposed to be in a relationship. 
> 
> **V:**  I've never been to the apartment, I just let Rika stay there and respected her privacy enough to not force her to give me the passcode. 
> 
> **Criss:**  You let her?? Stay there?
> 
> **707:**  The apartment is actually V's. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Oh!! So you're the Jihyun on the tenant directory?
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm cluing in now, sorry. 
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm also reallyreallysorryforbreakingintoyourapartment
> 
> **ZEN:**  It's so weird seeing V's real name.
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Odd as it may be, it does strengthen Criss's story. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  She really is at Rika's apartment…
> 
> **707:**  Me hacking to find her IP wasn't good enough??
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  What if we all just go to Rika's apartment? Then we can meet with Criss face to face. 
> 
> **V:**  No. 
> 
> **V:**  I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to go to the apartment. There are too many classified documents with information about the RFA hidden in the apartment. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  I'm her family. I should at least be allowed to go. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  You're just her cousin, though…
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Seven, you just traced the IP address, didn't you? You know it was at Rika's! Can't you tell me?
> 
> **707:**  I'm sorry, but I can't. 
> 
> **707:**  Firstly, it is still V's actual apartment, I can't just give information on something I don't own. 
> 
> **707:**  Also, not even Rika's immediate family was allowed to visit her there. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  Wait, then how do you know where it is?
> 
> **ZEN:**  You're not her family. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Perhaps because Seven is in charge of the RFA's classified information?
> 
> **707:**  Ya
> 
> **707:**  Rika also wanted to take care of work through this app, and since I'm the one who created it
> 
> **Criss:**  You?? Made this app?? All on your own??
> 
> **Criss:**  That's amazing, 707!! 
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **707:**  I connected the app to Rika's home computer so she would have easy access to emails. 
> 
> **V:**  Luciel also installed several security measures within Rika's apartment, in order to keep the classified documents secure.
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Why? Is the building not secure enough?
> 
> **Criss:**  Oh no, it's pretty secure.
> 
> **Criss:**  Not too surprising for a place in the area that it's in.
> 
> **V:**  Please do not disclose where the apartment is. 
> 
> **Criss:**  I won't, I won't!
> 
> **V:**  There are many private and sensitive documents within the apartment that mustn't be touched. 
> 
> **V:**  In order to keep those documents safe, as well as anyone those documents involve, the address to the apartment can't be shared. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Do you really think we'd do anything with the documents?
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Don't you trust us enough to go there and not touch anything?
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  I don't believe it's a matter of trust, Yoosung, but a matter of secrecy. The less people who know of a secret, the more likely it is to continue being a secret. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Sometimes it is better to remain ignorant. 
> 
> **V:**  Exactly. 
> 
> **V:**  As Jumin said, it's better that no one has any access to where those documents are in order to keep them confidential.
> 
> **V:**  That being said,
> 
> **V:**  Criss…I may call you that, yes?
> 
> **Criss:**  Yes
> 
> **V:**  While you are there please do not touch anything. 
> 
> **V:**  Certain drawers are under the security measures Luciel installed; if they're opened an alarm will sound.  
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm just sitting in front of the door, I won't touch any classified documents, you can stop worrying everyone about them. 
> 
> **Criss:**  This is gonna be kind of forward of me, especially after...the whole reason I got here...
> 
> **Criss:**  Would it be okay if I left? 
> 
> **Criss:**  I really am sorry that I accidentally intruded on your private messenger, and that uh, I entered Rika's apartment on some dumb lead. 
> 
> **Criss:**  But I really didn't mean any harm, I just wanted to be a bit of help even if it was  _really_  stupid. 
> 
> **V:**  I believe you didn't mean anything malicious by coming to Rika's apartment.
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Really, V? After a few words and an apology you believe her?
> 
> **V:**  Haha, yes. 
> 
> **V:**  To be honest I was worried when Luciel first told me someone had gotten into the apartment, but I'm not anymore.
> 
> **V:**  Criss is too sincere to be lying.
> 
> **Criss:**  I?? Guess??
> 
> **V:**  It's a good trait to have, especially nowadays. 
> 
> **V:**  It's helped me decide something, actually. 
> 
> **V:**  Criss, I would like to ask you to stay at the apartment for a while. 
> 
> **Criss:**  what 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  WHAT 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  V…is that really wise?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Regardless of the intel Luciel has found of her, we still know nothing about Criss. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Along with that, she's also broken in to Rika's apartment.
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  You want her to stay there?
> 
> **V:**  Please, hear me out. 
> 
> **V:**  For someone other than Rika to know the door lock password…
> 
> **V:**  It would have been someone Rika trusted very, very much. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  Even more than you?
> 
> **V:**  …Yes. I suppose so. 
> 
> **707:**  Sooo you're saying that this 'Unknown' guy was someone Rika trusted? More than any of us? More than you, V?
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  I can't… I can't accept that she would trust someone more than she would trust us. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  It is a little much… Especially with everything that went on with Rika last year…
> 
> **V:**  Rika had a very deep world of her own. With her own world, there is no way anyone could assume to know and understand everything about her.
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  …
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm.
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm sorry but I'm really confused.
> 
> **Criss:**  I still don't know who Rika is. Or what this RFA thing is you guys keep mentioning. Or why you'd want me to stay here when I have my own perfectly fine apartment???
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  V, perhaps since you're here and everyone knows of the situation we can now inform Criss about everything? 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  And explain to us all why you'd want her to stay at Rika's?
> 
> **V:**  Of course.
> 
> **V:**  Criss, I believe since you were lead there that… Well, that this was something Rika would have wanted.
> 
> **V:**  Rather, it's something that she would have planned.
> 
> **Criss:**  She wanted me, a cOMPLETE STRANGER
> 
> **Criss:**  To come break into her house?
> 
> **V:**  Maybe not you specifically, but just…someone. That someone just happened to be you. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Hooray?
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  I'm still not understanding. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Yeah! Why would she plan for someone to go to her apartment!? Especially after all this time!?
> 
> **ZEN:**  If it was something important, couldn't she have just left a note for one of us…?
> 
> **V:**  I wasn't exactly transparent with my thoughts.
> 
> **V:**  I believe Rika wanted someone to be able to continue her work with the RFA.
> 
> **V:**  In order to do that, though, the person would have to have access to her apartment so they could access the emails. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Stop stop stop stop stop
> 
> **Criss:**  I can see all of you typing away, I need you all to stop!!
> 
> **Criss:**  Who is Rika? Where is she, why haven't you tried to contact her yet?
> 
> **Criss:**  What the hell is the RFA?
> 
> **Criss:**  I need those basic things answered before you all argue more about whatever it is you want ME to do

Yoosung had sent a photo to the chatroom. It was a grey scale candid photo of a young woman. Her long curly hair was tied into a clean high ponytail, and the business suit she wore was clean pressed and looked tailored specifically for her. Criss felt inadequate just looking at Rika's photo; the woman was professional, graceful and poised, and Criss couldn't even find a pair of clean, matching socks for the day. 

> **Yoosung★:**  That's Rika.
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  She was my cousin, V's fiancé, and
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  And the party planner for the RFA. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Rika's Fundraising Association. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Where is she? Why haven't you all tried to tell her about this?
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  She's…no longer with us. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  …Rika died a year and a half ago. 

More and more text messages appeared on the screen, but Criss couldn't focus on any of them. 

Her body had suddenly become very cold. 

She took a breath, one that shook her body, and put her phone down. She lost track of how long she had been pacing the short hallway in Rika's apartment, but now… She felt like she owed it to the woman to see where she was, to see and respect who's home, who's world she had barged into without any warning. These strangers had lost someone important to them and Criss was nauseous for reminding them of who they had lost; she owed it to all of them to know a little more about the woman.

Criss picked up her phone and pushed against the front door to help herself to stand, making sure the lock was in place lest Unknown show up to try something. She struggled a moment to take off her high top sneakers before placing them neatly by the door. She found the light dimmer beside the door, turning it up and letting the pot lights in the ceiling slowly buzz to life after disuse for so long. The short entrance hallway had three doors in it; one was a small closet, one lead to the washroom, and the last door at the end opened up to the rest of the suite. She quietly looked around the decently sized suite apartment; a bed, couch, tv and computer desk were on the left, while the U-shaped kitchen unit and small dining table were on the right. Criss could barely see through the black out curtains covering the double doors that led to a balcony off the kitchen.

Criss slowly wandered over to the beige couch, phone gripped tightly in her hand, and lowered herself to sit. She sank into the plush suede cushioning and relaxed after she took her backpack off, setting it on the floor. Another deep breath, another sharp intake of the stale air that still had a very distinct scent. It was clean, almost painfully clean even though it was stale. There was a lingering fresh, feminine floral scent that had probably soaked into the couch and the bed sheets, some fresh, sweet, almost minty perfume Rika must've used. 

Across from the couch was an old flat screen sitting on a small tv cabinet. There was a layer of dust settled on everything around her, especially everything on the computer desk. The keyboard, monitor, and desktop all looked like they hadn't been touched in multiple years, let alone just the one year that Rika…hadn't been here for. There were a few odd papers laying about the glass desk, most of them in order except for the few that be been crumbled and torn.

It was...plain. Plain and dull and empty. Those were the words she thought of as she looked around the bland apartment. The walls were bare save for a clock and calendar, the open shelves had only binders decorating them, and the wall shelves above the computer desk only had more professional texts. The apartment felt more like a place to sleep and work than a place someone lived in. Criss felt out of place in the apartment, too loud and too eccentric. The whole of the RFA felt that way to her in comparison to Rika.

Oh! Shit! Right!

Criss scrambled about for her phone, catching it before it fell off the couch in her fumbling. The messaging app was still up and she'd obviously missed quite a bit in the past 10 minutes she'd been looking around. 707 and Jumin were both typing away, and Yoosung kept starting and stopping.

> **707:**  Lol Criss you must be going a bit crazy with all this info
> 
> **Criss:**  Sorry 
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm so sorry about Rika, I had no idea, I'm sorry
> 
> **V:**  It's alright, Criss, there's nothing for you to apologize for. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Sorry, I just
> 
> **Criss:**  Need a moment to catch up on everyone's messages
> 
> **Criss:**  Sorr y 

Criss skimmed over the messages she missed, ignoring the new ones from Yoosung and Zen admonishing her lightly for all her unwarranted apologies. She couldn't do anything for them regarding Rika other than give her sympathies, but she wasn't sure how to do so other than apologize. 

There was a bit of back and forth scepticism from Jumin and Jaehee about actually letting her in on all the details about Rika and the RFA. Jaehee was worried she could have faked her story about 'Unknown', and Jumin seemed to be going off some gut feeling that Criss was just Bad News™. She frowned a little, knowing it would take her a long time and a lot of effort to get those two to trust her.

Wait, what? Why would she need that? Why would she need them to trust her? She shook the stray through from her head. It wasn't that these people didn't seem nice and inviting (if a bit loopy and eccentric in 707's case), but she had already been duped by that kind of person today. She didn't want to be fooled twice in one day just because she suddenly trusted everyone she met.

V and 707 went on about how 707 hadn't found anything bad about her (what kind of trouble did they think they'd find? That she was some high rolling drug dealer? A mafia boss?), so she was deemed trust worthy for now. There was no point apparently in hiding information from her anyways since she was at Rika's apartment.

The RFA was first and foremost a fundraising party that Rika would organize, while the other six would help out with various tasks. The guests Rika would invite ranged from personal friends, acquaintances, entrepreneurs, CEO's, and even a few top ranking politicians. Opportunities for businesses were strong and the RFA helped create and even repair bridges between certain companies and individuals. It was active for four years and they had held two very successful parties that had collected large funds for charities. After Rika's passing they hadn't organized any fundraisers.

Yoosung and Zen reminisced a bit about the tasks they helped with, the previous parties they were all a part of. Jumin was still questioning the validity of the idea of Rika actually having planned all of this before she died, wondering…wait, what? Wondering why she'd plan for someone to take over for her? Yoosung can't imagine someone taking her place? 

V was just asking for…well, for a lack of a better term, he was asking for everyone's blind trust in both himself and Criss. He was still preaching the idea that Rika planned this, planned for someone to come here and– and they were really asking her this. They were really asking and Criss was really thinking that she could actually–

> **Criss:**  You think I could?? Organize another party??
> 
> **Criss:**  I don't understand the punch line of this whole situation
> 
> **Criss:**  What's the point of all this
> 
> **Criss:**  What's the point of having a complete stranger take charge of organizing another party for your group?
> 
> **Criss:**  Where's the logic in that?
> 
> **V:**  I understand that it's a lot to ask of you, especially so suddenly like this, but I truly believe that this is something Rika wanted.
> 
> **V:**  Besides, without someone there at the apartment, with access to contacting guests, there's no one to plan the party. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  If the RFA keeps as it is, not having any parties, there's really no reason for it to exist as an organization anymore. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  No…
> 
> **Criss:**  Then?? V or 707 could come to this apartment and plan parties for you guys since you two know where it is.
> 
> **Criss:**  Or. Someone else who...ykno. You actually all know?
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  We can get to know you as you help organize another party. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  We have these parties with the best intentions. We've gathered a lot of funds for charities, helped mend relations between people and organizations. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  You won't regret joining and helping. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  Weren't you against her joining, like, five minutes ago?
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  V has decided that she's trustworthy and that's enough for me for now. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  So simple. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Trust is not simple. It takes many years to gain this type of trust. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Not that you would understand. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  Whatever, jerk
> 
> **ZEN:**  Ignoring him, I don't have anything against Criss joining!
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  No one asked you. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  SHUT UP!
> 
> **ZEN:**  It'd also mean we'd get another pretty girl in the group again~
> 
> **707:**  You don't even know what she looks liiiike~
> 
> **ZEN:**  Then share!
> 
> **Criss:**   **Do not.**
> 
> **707:**  I wooon't~
> 
> **ZEN:**  Damn. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Whether you guys decide you want to trust me or not is up to you.
> 
> **Criss:**  It's up to me if I want to trust you and I'm still not in the mind set to do that. 
> 
> **Criss:**  I'm sorry for barging into Rika's apartment, but I can't join your RFA and I can't stay in this apartment.
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Assistant Kang. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Yes?
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Convince her to join. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  
> 
> **Criss:**  wtf
> 
> **707:**  Go, Jaehee, go!~
> 
> **Criss:**   **Stop it.**
> 
> **707:**
> 
> **707:**  so harsh
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Is this something I must do?
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Ya.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  …Only if you stop talking so loosely. You can't let that become a habit. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Fine. 
> 
> **Criss:**  You can't convince me to do something I'm dead set against. 
> 
> **Criss:**  I have my own busy life and I just. I know nothing tangible about any of you. 
> 
> **Criss:**  I've never heard of this RFA before so please understand how sceptical this is for me. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  I kind of…understand what you mean. We probably seem pretty suspicious after what you've been through today;;;
> 
> **ZEN:**  Lol we're probably EXTREMELY suspicious. 
> 
> **Criss:**  You're not helping yourselves. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Criss, as Mr. Han was saying before, we only have the best intentions with our organization. We're not trying to exploit any funds or use them for our own gains. All the proceeds we gather go to legitimate charities, and all the guests are good wholesome people who want to help as much as we do. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  If you don't join…we'll unfortunately have to dismantle the RFA. Which is something none of us want. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  You can leave. You can leave Rika's apartment, go on with your life, even release all of the documents within the apartment. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  To keep you from doing so, we can, and in my opinion still should, contact the police and inform them of you breaking into Rika's apartment. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Essentially: we can have you arrested and sue you. 

Criss dropped her phone to her lap. Her heart was in her throat and it was even harder to breathe in the stale apartment air now.

Jaehee was right. Criss had no proof of her conversation with Unknown; she couldn't show that he gave her the code to the apartment; she couldn't explain that she was under the impression that she was allowed in. The RFA members had the upper hand on the situation and could ruin her if they felt the need to.

"God fucking dammit." Criss swore, grabbing at her hair and leaning her head on the back of the couch.

She groaned, loud, harsh, and abrasive, just to make some noise to calm herself. Being blackmailed was not on her bucket list. Could she use that against them? Could she sue them for using blackmail against her? Probably in America, but she wasn't American or even in said country, so the thought just annoyed her further.

She raised her head, mumbling, "Fine…" and picked up her phone again.

> **Yoosung★:**  That's forcing her a bit much isn't it?
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  "Join us or we sue you"?
> 
> **ZEN:**  Yoosung, you were right earlier, Jaehee is scary;;;
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  We're not really giving her a choice…
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Yes we are. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  She can join and help us help her organize another party and we'll forget about her trespassing. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Or you sue my ass. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  Yeah, that's…not much of a choice;;;
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  Those are your options. ^^
> 
> **Criss:**  Oh boy, I wonder what I'll choose.
> 
> **707:**  I'll take that as you'll help!
> 
> **Criss:**  It's more I'd rather not go to jail. 
> 
> **707:**  Good enough for me!
> 
> **V:**  It seems you've…resolved the worry?
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  V! You haven't said anything in a while. I though you'd left. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  Are you busy with something?
> 
> **V:**  Sorry. 
> 
> **V:**  I'm preparing to leave for a trip soon. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  V, you're going somewhere?
> 
> **V:**  I'll be abroad for a few days.
> 
> **V:**  I read over what I've missed, and while I'm a little concerned how it was dealt with, I'm glad you'll be joining the RFA, Criss.
> 
> **Criss:**  Yeah, look
> 
> **Criss:**  As thrilled as I am over being blackmailed, I'd still like some proper fucking explanations on all of this
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Watch your language. 
> 
> **Criss:**  I'll watch it when I'm told what the hell is going on 
> 
> **Criss:**  Look I can't 
> 
> **Criss:**  I can't do this, whatever this is, without proper solid answers
> 
> **Criss:**  I already listened to a stranger today, for god knows what reason
> 
> **Criss:**  I didn't ask too many questions, I didn't pause and tell myself what I did was incredibly dangerous
> 
> **Criss:**  God, I could've been  _killed or kidnapped_  today, but instead I'm being  _forced to throw a party_?
> 
> **Criss:**  I can't stay here at this apartment and just
> 
> **Criss:**  Agree to do something for people I've never met or seen face to face. I can't do that again. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  We showed pictures of ourselves, though!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**  That's more than what we've received from you. 
> 
> **Criss:**  You all shared your pictures because you're in a safe place with each other. I'm completely on the outside of all of this. 
> 
> **Criss:**  As much as I want to help, I can't stay here unless I 100% know I'll be allowed to be in someone else's apartment, unless I 100% know that this whole RFA thing is legit and you guys all really do mean as well as you seem. 
> 
> **Criss:**  I have my own busy life that I'm still trying to get in order. Adding a mysterious fundraising organization that I found by breaking into some dead woman's home is
> 
> **Criss:**  Well it's fucking confusing and terrifying.
> 
> **V:**  …
> 
> **V:**  Luciel. 
> 
> **707:**  Yeah?
> 
> **V:**  You've done background checks on Criss?
> 
> **707:**  Yeah. As far as I've found so far she's totally fine. 
> 
> **V:**  Would it be safe for her and I to meet?
> 
> **707:**  I don't see why not?
> 
> **707:**  I thought you had to go on a trip later today, though. 
> 
> **V:**  I can postpone it for a few hours if it's to meet our newest RFA member and give her some peace of mind about her situation. 
> 
> **707:**  I'll try to find a place close to both of you so you guys can meet up. 
> 
> **707:**  I'll call you both in a bit about the location!
> 
> **Criss:**  That. Would actually be really nice and calm my nerves a bit. 
> 
> **V:**  Can you meet me within the hour?
> 
> **Criss:**  Yeah.
> 
> **V:**  I'll see you then. 
> 
> **V:**  Also, Jumin?
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  ?
> 
> **V:**  Please, as always, take care of things while I'm away. 
> 
> **Jumin Han:**  Of course, V.
> 
> **V:**  I'll be on again soon. 

**V has left the chatroom.**

> **Criss:**  I'll 
> 
> **Criss:**  Be leaving too
> 
> **Criss:**  I need a few minutes to calm down and probably throw up
> 
> **Yoosung★:**  Please do think more about joining the RFA, Criss! We really do mean the best we can. 
> 
> **Criss:**  Yeah
> 
> **Criss:**  I know
> 
> **Criss:**  And I will
> 
> **Criss:**  Bye

**Criss has left the chatroom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Seven first made Criss laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v's route finally came out for ios!!! thank you based cheritz (人´ω｀) 
> 
> ive added some more tags and bumped the rating as i realized other elements im adding to this story are;;; a little dark;;; they wont be appearing for sometime tho
> 
> updated with colour coated texts! not chatroom messages tho, that'd get a little too colourful;;

It was one of _those_ days.

One of those days when everything was going perfectly; he was able to wake up at a decent time, any nightmares kept at bay from how soundly he slept; he didn't need to focus on any code too long to crack it; he knew exactly how many chips were left in a bag so he never got disappointed when it ran out; the temperature inside the bunker was _just_ cold enough for him to sit comfortably in his hoodie; and Vanderwood had stopped by yesterday so she wouldn't be gracing him with her abhorrent presence today.

While Seven lived for these relaxing, perfect days, he also hated them with a passion. Nothing was happening! There was nothing, not even a mess on the floor, to keep him occupied! All he had to busy himself was work from the agency, and even that was becoming lack lustre as of late. Hack a server here, destroy files there, crumble the stocks of an overpowering company on Monday, distract security guards while his cohorts infiltrated a warehouse on Thursday.

Boring!

Simple!

An insult to his abilities!

He needed a new project. Something mundane that he could do with the RFA, but detailed enough that he would have something to focus on for the day. Perhaps pairing Yoosung up with bots in matches? Make the boy rage about dropping a few ranks in LOLOL and then swoop in to help him climb back up? The Tripter bot Seven made for Zen was running low on new pictures; he had to grab some more selfies from Zen's phone. The C&R website was looking awfully bland as of late. Jumin wouldn't sue him if he added cat sound effects to each link on the site, would he? Jaehee might. Jaehee most certainly would.

All this thinking on creating a new project distracted him for a moment. The bag of chips he was inhaling ran out faster than he thought it would.

Seven whined pathetically, pouting into empty air and a chipless bag.

Right, okay, time to do something brainless for a few minutes.

Seven spun his chair 'round and 'round as he dug his phone out of his jacket pocket. He ignored the notifications on the screen – messages from the agency, emails from the joke hackers trying to find him, his own messages telling him to do his work – and unlocked his phone, going straight to his RFA app. It had been a day or two since he'd properly chatted with the others; they were probably annoyed with his odd absences lately. The app opened up and he noticed that everyone's status had changed since the last time he was on. Jumin was thinking of getting yet another black tie; Zen was thinking about making more western dinners for himself; Yoosung just had crying emotes for his status; and Jaehee was thanking God for the extra sleep she apparently got the night before.

It was one of those days where nothing was happening.

Seven hated those days. It gave him too much time to think.

He tapped the chatroom icon, surprised to see that everyone was already in it. Days when everyone (except V, for when was V ever on anymore?) had a moment to spare to be in the chatroom were far and few between. The two C&R employees were always buried to their necks with projects and loving Elly, Zen was constantly being picked up for more and more auditions, Yoosung was still struggling with finding his place in school and drowning himself in LOLOL, and Seven himself was still trying to keep occupied enough so that he didn't have time to think. Everyone was always busy and he wasn't sure why the RFA was still "operational" at this point.

Still, though… A few more chats wouldn't do any harm.

  
**707 has entered the chatroom**

> **707:** yo ho!
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Seven!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Good afternoon, Luciel. 
> 
> **Yoosung★:** You're here!
> 
> **707:** Of course, of course~
> 
> **707:** I saw that all you kittens were gathered, so I wanted to be in on the fuss~
> 
> **ZEN:** I'm out
> 
> **ZEN:**
> 
> **707:** ur the prettiest of all the kittens tho Zen!
> 
> **707:** ur like the human elly! the prettiest ever!
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Ignoring that he's calling us kittens , I do have to agree with Luciel.
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** You are the prettiest one, Zen. 
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:**
> 
> **ZEN:** Aw, thank you Jaehee~

Seven smirked, still spinning in his chair and focusing on not getting dizzy. Zen and Jaehee's quiet flirting would get through to them someday. Maybe getting them to go on a date would be his project.  

> **Jumin Han:** Firstly, Luciel , call Elizabeth by her proper name

> **Jumin Han:** Secondly, how dare you compare my precious Elizabeth 3rd to Zen

> **Jumin Han:** She's much more gorgeous than he is.

> **ZEN:** I'M OUT AGAIN

Seven laughed, hearty and true. Maybe getting Zen and Jumin on a date would be more time consuming. And entertaining.

He fooled around with the other members for a while, running his joke until Zen actually left the chat and had to be coerced back into joining again. It wasn't often that they were all in the chat so it didn't take much to get him to rejoin. Seven knew everyone was feeling the same way; holding onto one another and the RFA as long as they all could, but everyone knew the impending dismantle of the organization was around the corner. He wasn't exactly sad at the idea of losing contact with the other members – they couldn't stay in his life, they shouldn't have been in his life to begin with, he doesn't deserve to miss them – but there was a growing dread in his stomach as he waited for the final day.

Perhaps everyone felt the same.

He had zoned out of the conversation. He scrolled up the chat, seeing Zen sympathizing with Jaehee for having to take care of Elly again, Jumin preparing for some meeting, and Yoosung diverting everyone to his schooling.

Oh! Hello, it wasn't often the boy did that!  

> **707:** what's this?? Yoosung mentioning his classes??
> 
> **707:** How are those, do share~
> 
> **ZEN:** Let me guess, you skipped again?
> 
> **Yoosung★:** Noooooo
> 
> **Yoosung★:** But I should have
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** Didn't you mention a few weeks ago that you have midterms approaching?
> 
> **Jaehee Kang:** It would be best if you attended classes so you can prepare yourself for those.
> 
> **Yoosung★:** That's the problem
> 
> **Yoosung★:** I already had it
> 
> **ZEN:** Oh boy, here it comes
> 
> **ZEN:** How'd you do?

**Criss has entered the chatroom**  

> **Yoosung★:** Failed my midterm

Yoosung failing anything to do with school since he entered university was normal. Seven would be more concerned and interested if Yoosung passed his courses with flying colours.

What wasn't normal was anyone other than the RFA members joining the RFA chat.

What the actual fuck.

Seven had to remove his glasses and rub at his eyes, blink a few million times, rush across the room (and trip over yesterday's underwear) to turn the lights on and blind himself. No matter what he did that notification bar was still there and still no one but himself had noticed it.

He had to stop this– them– whatever it was. No matter how good of a distraction it was from his perfectly boring day, it wasn't good. This was something new, something to keep him busy and entertained, yes, but good? No. It was anything but good. The RFA messenger was his safe haven; his retreat from the agency; his feel-good medication; his temporary escape from his dull existence. Only people he trusted – people Rika and V trusted – were allowed in, only these people were allowed the smallest peek into his life.

Now, some uninvited intruder had barged their way through, ignoring all the security and algorithms he prepared in order to keep his safe haven…safe.

He hastily typed out a warning to the others, catching their attention, forcing them to notice the intruder. Anything personal they were talking about came to a screeching halt and Seven stumbled his way back to his chair, spinning around in it to face his desktop screens. The work he was doing for the agency was still running its program in the background, but his set up was more than capable of handling a few dozen programs at once. He pulled up the RFA messenger on the screen to his right, making sure he could keep up with anything the stranger may let slip, making sure the others wouldn't let anything slip.

Codes flew across the middle screen as he typed away; creating his back doors, opening, closing, destroying them on his way through. Getting into people's phones was always a simple task, but he had to be cautious of this particular–

> **Criss:** hey hi please stop please let me get a word in

They used a picture of Sailor fucking Moon as their icon.

Seven took a moment to just stare at the messenger. This person was either as eccentric as he was, or they had no idea what they did.

The program he typed out let off a quiet chime, alerting his attention back to it. He glanced at the findings, skimming over the information he shouldn't have been able to get so quickly from a person who was able to slip past the intense security he set up for the RFA app. Yet there it all was, laid open and bare on his screen; the phone's serial number, carrier, IMEI… What the hell was this? This was far too simple. It normally would have taken him 5 minutes to get this information when he was distracted from getting it; this took about twenty seconds. Even the IP address was found and he hadn't really given much effort on typing in a command to search for that.

He ran the proper program to search for the IP address of the stranger. It came back within seconds.

That was... _odd_. While he wasn't expecting it, the IP address didn't exactly surprise him. 

> **707:**  Oh. 
> 
> **707:**  Well this is interesting. 

> **Yoosung★:**  What?? What??

> **707:**  I tracked the strangers IP address

> **Criss:**  How??? I've been here for ten minutes??

> **Jaehee Kang:**  Seven is a professional hacker.

> **ZEN:**  lol yeah he's literally paid to hack.

> **Criss:**  TEN MINUTES

> **Jumin Han:**  Seven, please tell us the interesting fact about the stranger's IP address. 

> **Criss:**  The stranger has a name!!!

> **707:**  Lol

> **707:** They're at Rika's apartment.

Speaking of the apartment, he still had access to the CCTV's installed there. When Rika passed he suggested dismantling and disconnecting the feeds, thinking there'd never be a reason to watch over the empty apartment. V had told him not to; told him to keep the connection live even if he never had it open on his many screens. Seven had always wondered why the man was so adamant about it, but never thought to press the issue too much.

Seven would certainly have something to talk about with V soon.

He accessed the live feed for the CCTV that was stationed in the apartment hallway.

The stranger, the hacker, the person intruding on his safe haven, the mastermind able to get past the security system he installed without setting it off…was a _little girl_. She sat cross legged in front of Rika's apartment door, hunched over her phone, shoulders shaking now and again with laughter at something happening in the chat. Her messy pink hair had fallen in front of her face, blocking his view and keeping him from searching her identity for the moment. There wasn't much he could do but stare and analyze what he saw; he counted the flowers on her sky blue pants (12 red, 10 pink, and 9 purple); wondered how tall she really was; pondered over how much dye she used for all her hair; wracked his brain for how someone so small could have the knowledge he did when it came to his disgusting profession.

Seven kept his attention on the chat for a bit, watching for any information the girl was willing to give out, any information he could use to find out more about her. She wouldn't share her full name, preferring the nickname Criss because her full name annoyed her. (Seven could only hope that her reasons were pettier than his.) She's a foreigner – Canadian, not American, she corrected Zen – studying at a university in the area, and she worked at a small bakery. She didn't share any pictures of herself when Zen and Yoosung did, but she teased them about little things, flirted about others. She called Yoosung a baby, physically fanned herself when Zen showed his selfie. She seemed a bit off put from Jaehee's suspicions, but was pleased at the few times the assistant spoke directly to her, and slammed her phone down when Seven showed a picture of the assistant (the girl's blushing red face was interesting). She kept up with Seven's jokes better than anyone ever had, better than anyone had ever tried to, and she threw in her own, catching him off guard. She threw her head back in laughter while she and Seven pestered Jumin for Elly. She called the trust fund kid a kill joy. She wanted cats when she grew old, hundreds of them, and Seven couldn't care if it was a joke – he adored it, he adored _her_.

He slapped a hand to his forehead, giving himself mental whiplash (ignoring his flushed and heated cheeks). Those kinds of thoughts were not allowed, he needed to stop right that very second.

Jaehee finally calmed all of them from the excitement of the new, charming girl, asking for clarification on why she was at Rika's and how she gained access to the app. The responses Criss gave read off as though she was relaxed, calm and composed, in charge of her situation but not too concerned about the ordeal.

Seven chuckled, watching her true thoughts come through the CCTV as she paced the hallway, mouthing curses in Korean and English. The stranger kept her head low, kept her face concealed from the view of the CCTV, but Seven could still see how tense she was. Her hands were shaking, she almost dropped her phone twice, and she crouched down three times to catch her breath as she typed relatively calm responses in the chat. She was wrecked with anxiety, yet she put on a good show for everyone and he had to give her points for trying so hard.

Her explanation of why she was there didn't make a lot of sense, though. An app suddenly appearing and opening on her phone, the mysterious Unknown who had access to Rika's apartment, the fact that she actually went through with breaking into Rika's home...

Something didn't add up right for Seven.

He took his time unlocking access to her phone. She wasn't going anywhere at the moment, and even if she did, he'd know. Jaehee was right; if he could find any information, even a fake photo, it would help him just a little more on finding who led this girl into his safe haven.

The problem was that Unknown had left no trail for Seven to follow. Seven searched through the logs, typed through his own doors and created a few more to see if he could find any hidden logs. It wasn't successful; there were no records of either strangers appearing, nor any photos shared. No chat logs, no coding history, no access times. If Criss wasn't lying and she really _did_ have contact with whoever Unknown was, they had to have been a skilled hacker...

He heard her whine in frustration and turned to watch her as she stomped a foot. She pouted, both physically and in the chat, when the others berated her for trusting Unknown. Seven joked at her, casually flirting, seeing how she'd react (it was research, he wanted to know what kind of person she was, his face totally didn't heat up when she smiled at his lame flirting attempt). He was a little taken back when she was shameless; she took the compliment in stride and flaunted more. Even if she was still pacing the entrance hallway in Rika's apartment, shaking and muttering under her breath, she was still so confident in herself.

Seven wanted to know why. He wanted to know how she could have that confidence even while she was so scared she was shaking.

She seemed to think he was joking, but he already had access to her phone and was scrolling through her home screens. They were clean, the apps organized in a way to keep the background photo (a cat!!) unobscured. Most social media apps were on the first page, the second with shopping apps, music apps, and an overflowing folder with dozens and dozens of games.

He made a mention of all her phone games and Yoosung took the bait instantly; Seven could feel the heart eyes the boy was making through the chat at the new girl. She was as enthusiastic about games as the RFA's resident gamer, if a bit more aware of the dangers of certain games such as LOLOL.

It was ridiculous.

She couldn't be more innocent if she tried.  

> **Jaehee Kang:**  Shouldn't we tell V about this situation?

> **Jumin Han:**  Yes. We should. I can call V in a few moments.

> **707:**  It's okay, I'm already dialling lol

> **ZEN:**  That was fast. 

> **Criss:**  Who?? Is V??

> **Criss:**  And what exactly is this chatroom, messenger thing for anyways?? 

> **Criss:**  Why's it so bad that I got into it?? 

> **Criss:**  I mean, yeah me kinda…sorta breaking into someone's house is bad pleasedontmakeitabigthing

> **ZEN:**  "Kinda sorta"??

> **ZEN:**  You straight up broke in.

> **Criss:**  OkaY YEAH I DID BUT IM IN THE HALLWAY AND I HAVNT TOUCHED ANYTHIMG IN HER PLACDE

> **Jumin Han:**  We can deal with your break and entering in a while. V needs to know of this situation first. 

> **Criss:**  Who is V, again? On that note, who exactly is Rika?

> **707: The evil masterminds of our criminal cult.**

_"Oh, harhar."_ She scoffed out loud, pausing in her pacing. Seven tuned out the ringing on his phone as he waited for V to answer, instead paying attention to what the girl was muttering under her breath. _"Anybody who memes this much can't be in a cult."_

_"Luciel?"_ Seven flinched hearing V's tired voice. It had been a long time since he hadn't sounded tired. _"Is everything okay?"_

"Uh. Yeah." That was a lie. A somewhat lie. More of a lie than it was a truth. Things weren't wrong, but they weren't right so they weren't technically "okay". "No. Yeah, no thing's are. No. There's something important going on in the chatroom today. You need to join in. Like, now."

He didn't want to tell V. He didn't want V to know that his security systems were faulty. He didn't want V to be disappointed. He could handle disappointing everyone in the world – everyone except for his brother and V.

A heavy sigh came through the phone. _"Luciel, I'm sorry but I can't right now I–"_

Seven _hated_ disappointing V.

"Th– There's a girl in the chatroom." He winced as he fumbled over his words. His stomach had plummeted to his feet and he felt sick. "She's at Rika's."

The painful silence that followed his stuttered confession made Seven feel small.

_"Luciel, if this is some prank…"_

"You know it's not." Seven interrupted the older man, forcing himself to look away from the screens, away from the CCTV feeds watching the girl. "You know I wouldn't prank you about this."

Another quiet, worrisome silence met the young hacker before V let out a sigh. _"How…? I thought I told you not to deactivate any of the security systems we had you install."_

"And I didn't." Seven stood from his chair, starting when it rolled back and hit his desk. He groaned. "That's the problem. This girl – Criss – she got in with the passcode."

_"If I'm not mistaken–"_

"The code still changes at midnight everyday, I haven't halted that program, just like you asked."

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god…"_

Seven's heart clenched at the whimper coming from his computer's speaker.

He turned around, back to his screens, back to the messenger, back to her. Jumin and Jaehee were threatening to call the police on her, threatening to sue for breaking in. Yoosung and Zen were trying – and failing – to calm the business mongrels as Criss–

_"Oh no, no, no, no, nooo."_

–was finally facing the CCTV. She was breathing deeply, thick eyebrows furrowed in worry and small hands clenched tightly around her phone. Her eyes were closed and her teeth were biting at her lower lip. She had such a round face, full of innocence and naivety, small moles dotted her cheeks and even one at the very top of her nose.

_"Who is she?"_ The question from V shocked him back to reality.

"…Give me a minute." Seven mumbled before stumbling back into his chair, golden eyes focused on the girl on the CCTV.

He searched for her. He simultaneously filled V in on the situation and searched for information about Criss, pulling up her social media accounts from her phone. She was already logged in on several accounts, including her Tripter and Fakebook. The data logs showed that she'd only logged on to her Fakebook a handful of times since she had created it…three years ago? Apparently she didn't care for Fakebook.

_"Ooooh boy, oh boy, oh boy."_ She was chanting to herself, fear heavy in her high voice, hopping from foot to foot. _"Ok. Ok, this is– fine! Just fine! Oh boy."_

Seven looked over at her again and he stopped mid sentence in whatever it was he was telling V. Criss was still worrying, still pacing the hallway, but now she was looking; more specifically she was looking up, eyes open and hair brushed away from her face. V was calling out to him, but Seven was miles away, out of the country, out of the world, out in space. His mind was so far gone because her eyes– those shining brown eyes were so–

Stop it. Stop it and work. V was asking for information and he hated disappointing V.

He'd gotten into her Fakebook, learned her full name, (she had two middle names) her birthdate (he was only a few days older than her) and saw a few old profile pictures, but that was all. She never made status posts or responded to mentions, never Liked any pages or tagged any photos. The Friends she had were very few; mostly old coworkers and classmates in Canada, and then some current classmates in Korea. It seemed that she was at SKY University with them, taking part of some exchange program.

Her Fakebook was a barren waste land, but her Tripter was bursting, flooded with life; her worries; her hobbies and habits; her everyday happenings; her selfies. She had so many selfies online, but even more in the album on her phone that she hadn't shared; awkward ones at odd angles; pictures in bad lightings; while she was in her sleep wear and oversized sweaters. She showed off edited pictures of herself in cute outfits to her friends, shared good happenings with stars in her deep brown eyes, and rambled about boring days with pouting, strawberry coloured lips. Photos of foods and drinks were scattered here and there with pictures of friends she'd met while here in Korea. Her everything was pink or floral; she was the embodiment of a painful amount of saccharine kindness.

_"Is she a threat?"_

"No." Seven almost laughed at the thought. A kitten would be more of a threat than this girl. "No, she's– she's a kid. She's my age, but she's just a kid."

_"We both know how dangerous people can be. Even someone your age."_

He growled lowly. "I know that, V. But she's– she's real. She's just some gullible foreigner from Canada, her whole life is online." Seven spun his chair, taking a moment – taking a breather – from staring at the girl. "The only thing she's a threat to is making Yoosung fall head over heels for her."

_"Yoosung?"_

"She's an avid gamer."

Speaking of games, perhaps Seven should play a little one on the girl.

He typed a few harmless, but strange Trips up and posted them on her account, curious at what her reaction would be when she discovered them. Seven switched his attention to the chat, scanned over Jumin's and Jaehee's threats, and decided a distraction was duly called for. 

> **707:** IlookedintoCriss

> **707:** Shessupercutelol

…Why the _hell_ did he use that as a distraction.  

> **Criss:**  what
> 
> **707:**  u likepinkandflowersmuch?
> 
> **Criss:**  uh yeah? how'd you know?
> 
> **ZEN:**  He's probably found your FB. 
> 
> **ZEN:**  Seven, show us pictures of the stranger~
> 
> **Criss:**  I don't use Fakebook for anything other than the messenger, though. 
> 
> **707:**  Thatsalsotrue shedoesntreally haveanythingonherfb
> 
> **Criss:**  How would you even know it's mine? You don't even know my full name. 
> 
> **707:**  FoundyourTripter 
> 
> **Criss:**  Again, how would you know it's mine? You don't know my online names. 
> 
> **707:**  dontneedtoknowtohackyourphone
> 
> **Criss:**  what
> 
> **Criss:**  I thought you were joking. 
> 
> **707:**  checkyourtripteri postedathinglol
> 
> **Criss:**  …brb

He wasn't sure when he'd started smiling so much as he watched Criss fluster over his Trips. "She's out of the chatroom right now, but she'll be back in about 30 seconds. You should probably join and calm Jumin and Jaehee down before they call the cops."

_"He would do that…"_ V let out a dry chuckle. _"I'll be on in a few minutes. Keep them from bringing anyone to the apartment if you can."_

"Can do!"

It was easy to distract everyone for a little longer. Seven took up about five minutes just taunting the others (Zen and Yoosung) with knowledge of Criss's looks, as well as blatantly flirting with the girl. He kept an eye on her as she curled in on herself at his compliments, groaning and shaking her head.

When V joined the chat, things took an interesting turn. Seven was expecting V to dismiss the girl, tell her to leave and never return lest Jumin get his way and have the authorities called on her. He was waiting for the sloppy arguments Yoosung and Zen would give in order to keep her with them. He was prepared to not know anything about her beyond what any half rate hacker could discover.

(Not that he'd deserved to know anything beyond half rates.)

Instead, V had coaxed Criss and the rest of the RFA that she needed to join the RFA and plan the next party.

Well, it wasn't just V. It had taken a little for him to explain his thoughts, and a little longer for his thoughts to be justified, but after Jumin was on board with the idea it didn't take much longer for everyone else to be swayed by the ever absent leader's idea.

Jumin was somewhat indifferent to Criss joining. He didn't address her very often in the chat, but whenever he did he was blunt and to the point, as he was with all business deals. Jaehee was hesitant, a worrying mother hen that would be calling everyone soon to check up on their thoughts about the matter so she could compile a list of pros and cons that had everyone's thoughts included. Zen was rather excited to have a new female in the group if his blatant flirting didn't tip him off. He was as shameless as Criss was with his flirting, but Seven was quietly proud that she only seemed flustered when he jokingly teased her, and not when the pretty boy did. Yoosung was…a bit of a mystery for once. The boy, as pure as always, was extremely welcoming towards their new member (he knew Yoosung had heart eyes for the girl already, just at the mention of her playing video games), being on her side when Jumin and Jaehee threatened her, and encouraging her to think more about truly joining the RFA – but he was so hesitant about her taking over Rika's position. Yoosung had helped Rika immensely with the previous party, so having a new face in charge of the party this year would surely cause him turmoil.

Now Seven? How did he feel regarding the new addition to the RFA?

Confused, if he were being particularly honest about it. (Which wasn't something he often did, so this was a rare occurrence.)

Criss appeared to be the personification of sugar and glitter, yet she made sharp remarks and swore more than any woman he'd met outside the agency. The girl went out of her way to help Unknown, but she didn't want to be bothered with the RFA until she was threatened with the law. She joined in when he teased others and knew when to back off, knew when to be serious when V had joined the chat. She was terrified of what was going on, yet she'd agreed to meet with V to get more information about her new position, to understand more about the RFA even if she wasn't sure about it.

It was a quick Noogle search to see what cafe would be closest to both Criss and V. V was still at his own apartment since he never left without texting Seven, lest he become lost with his poor sight, and Criss, of course, was at Rika's. There was a newly opened café about a fifteen minute walk for Criss and a short taxi ride for V in the middle of Seoul. Seven would be able to keep tabs on the both of them via all the street cameras downtown; both would be safe and he could redirect either of them if they became lost.

Seven quickly texted V the café address and waited for the older man to respond back. 

> **Message: V**
> 
> [10:48] I'll be there within the hour. Who should I be looking for?
> 
> [10:49] Pink and flowers lol
> 
> [10:49] can't miss her even with your eyes
> 
> [10:50] she sticks out like the stars

Where the hell had that come from. Why the hell was he saying weird things.

> [10:51] That's…certainly an interesting way for you to describe someone.
> 
> [10:53] ugh i know
> 
> [10:54] im having an odd day
> 
> [10:54] be better later
> 
> [10:56] Is everything alright?
> 
> [10:57] yup yup yup!
> 
> [10:58] lol no but yup!
> 
> [10:58] just sad, so sad that someone got past my security T_T
> 
> [10:59] i'll be the greatest hacker again in no time tho!!
> 
> [11:02] Haha
> 
> [11:02] You always have been
> 
> [11:03] praise!!!!
> 
> [11:04] the highest form of praise!!!!
> 
> [11:05] i'll make you proud yet!!!!
> 
> [11:06] I know you will, Luciel, you always do.
> 
> [11:07] I'll be leaving home soon, please do let me know if I'm heading in the wrong direction.
> 
> [11:08] of course!

V wasn't mad with him. V wasn't even disappointed with him.

Thank god.

After knowing he was in the clear with V, it was much simpler to calm himself and gather the data he needed on Criss, including her phone number. It was an odd feeling for him to be nervous calling someone for the first time. He never minded phone calls with the agency, with clients, victims, or with anyone in the RFA, but he still didn't particularly enjoy phone calls. He preferred to type; he knows how to excite and agitate people over text, just like he knows coding better than he knew people.

Ah, to hell with it. There couldn't be much to be scared of with someone like her.

He punched her number into his phone and hit call.

He wasn't nervous, he wasn't jittering his leg up and down, and he certainly wasn't disappointed when three ring tones rang through and her phone went to voice mail.

_“Hey, it's Criss!"_ Her recorded voice echoed out in English, quickly switching to Korean. _"Ah, sorry I didn't get your call. Leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you quickly. Bye!”_

Her words sounded so practised, so rigid, he knew she had rehearsed that answering message for a long time. She slurred over her words, still not comfortable speaking in a foreign tongue. She was well read in the chatroom so she was obviously fluent in Korean; perhaps she recorded the answering message when she was still new to the language. Maybe he could surprise her a little and ease her stress of speaking another language.

He doesn't leave any message, just hangs up and tries to call her again, but again she let the call go to her voice mail. Was she purposefully ignoring her phone? Didn't she realize she needed to speak with someone on where she was going to meet up with V?

He scanned the CCTV feed. The entrance hall was empty, as it had been for a while since Criss left it to go explore the apartment. He guessed she was sitting on the couch, just out of sight of the camera. Seven frowned at the screen. He couldn't see how she was doing and it made him worry. Was she panicking? Had she actually thrown up like she said she would before she left the chatroom? He pulled up the RFA app and went to her messaging log. It looked eerily blank and empty comparatively to his messages with Yoosung, or anyone who had been in the RFA longer than 10 minutes.

Time to fill up that emptiness.

> **Message: Criss**
> 
> [11:11] Criss!~ It's me, 707!~
> 
> [11:12] I need you to pick up your phone the next time I call! I have to tell you about V and see if you know anymore about that darn hacker.
> 
> [11:13] Welcome to the RFA, btw~
> 
> [11:22] sorry sorry
> 
> [11:23] you can call again

He did just that.

She still let her phone ring twice before picking up his call.

_"H-hello…?"_

(There's some deep pain in his chest at her unsure greeting. She should be more excited and– and **warm** when greeting him. He feels hallow and sore at her nervousness, at her unfamiliarity and cautiousness towards him. He's not sure why.)

"Hello, Miss Criss~" He sang, in English no less, taking pride in how she gasped in surprise. "I was starting to worry you'd never answer!"

_"You–? You know English, too?"_ She sounded so much more confident, more sure of herself in English. _"Like, fluently?"_

"Indeed!" He won't tell her the other 15 languages he's fluent in just yet. "I can recite a well known quote if you'd like to test me?"

_"Oh! Oh, no, there's no need to do–"_

He cleared his throat dramatically, dropping his voice to a narrative tone. "According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a–"

_"OH MY GOD,"_ she shrieked between laughs. _"You're a meme!"_

"Correction! I am a God!"

She hummed, unimpressed. _"Right, right. God Seven-Zero-Seven, right? Or, can I have permission to call you Seven-Oh-Seven?"_

It was his turn to hum, taking time to contemplate her request. "Perhaps… But only when the time is right, my young disciple."

_"Young?"_ She scoffed. _"I thought you were only a few days older than me? You were born in June in '95, right? That's what uh…Y-Yunsang, said. Yungsu? Shit, um."_ Her voice had become muffled and quiet. _"Oh man, I'm really bad at remembering Korean names."_

Seven started laughing at her embarrassment. _"Shush! Names are hard! Don't tell him, please! He seemed really sweet, don't upset him!"_

He continued laughing, twirling around on his chair as he had fun teasing her. "I'll keep your secret from Yoosung–"

_"YOOSUNG, that's it!"_ Her voice was chipper again! Good! _"Okay, I'll remember now."_

"But! But, but, but! Only if! You tell me a deep dark secret of your own~"

He spun his chair to look at the screen again. The hall was still empty and she was still out of his view. How sad. _"What kind of deep dark secret? Deep dark, like, I killed a man? Or deep dark, like, I haven't shaved my legs in like, two months."_

He barked out a laugh. She was _fun_ ; the kind of fun that was almost in tandem with his own strange ideal of fun. It was a thought he could entertain for a few minutes. "I only requested one deep dark secret, but I'm pleased you shared two."

_"Nah, only one was true."_ She admitted. _"You get to have fun either finding the body, or taking my pants off to figure out which one is true."_

He stopped his spinning chair and _choked_.

_What._

**_WHAT._ **

He tried to speak but his tongue wouldn't work, his hardwiring wasn't connected because she went and fried it to nothing with how shamelessly, disgustingly, frustratingly–

Criss had gasped sharply and then swore. _"I– UH– OK, so ANYWAYS."_

His own voice was cracking and uneven as he awkwardly chuckled, but her flustering brought him back, calmed down the thoughts he was not allowed to have. Maybe she wasn't as shameless as he thought.

"A-anyways?" He stuttered out. He totally wasn't trying to act cool to counter the scorching burn he felt throughout his body from her blabbermouthed insinuation.

_"ANYWAYS! Anyways!"_ She was wildly fumbling her words, stuttering and stumbling over sentences she'd give up on. He heard a rush of air as she took a breath. _"Uh, yeah, why…the call? Why did you– uh– hi? What did you call for? Something about V? Right?"_

Shamelessly, disgustingly, frustratingly adorable.

"Y-yeah! V!" Right. There was a purpose behind this call other than to jokingly flirt. Not that that was a reason to call, either. "He's gonna meet you at a café. It's a bit of a walk, but I can message you the address and help if you get lost."

_"Oh, thanks! I've got my car though, and Noogle maps is pretty useful, so I'll probably be okay with that."_ She had a remarkable point. He was used to always giving directions during less than favourable missions. _"…Is that why you called? Just to tell me you're gonna message me the address?"_

"Of course not!~" he chirped. "I also wanted to officially pre-welcome you to the RFA!~"

_"Pre-welcome?"_ Her excitement had died down the moment he'd mentioned the RFA and he wished he could go back in time and stop himself. Her chipper voice had faded quickly, and now she was quiet, stern. _"I said that I wasn't sure about this. I'll meet and chat with V, and I'll do whatever…Jumin wants so he doesn't throw me in jail, but I still doubt that I'll join, to be honest."_

Despite how sick he'd become from her declaration (why would she listen to the chairman to be and not him? Why would she choose Jumin over him?) Seven still kept his voice light. "Hmm, I have a pretty good feeling you'll want to join."

_"Why's that, dear Seven-Zero-Seven?"_

"If you don't join we can't team up together to steal Elly!"

He jumped when she started cackling.

(Her laugh is what a warm spring day would sound like if the season had a sound. She sounded like a cool summer day at the beach, splashing someone with water. Fall days, wearing matching toques had nothing on her laughs. Crisp, cold, cocoa drinking Winter evenings could only ever hope to sound as joyful and pure and perfect as her laugh.)

She was gasping for breath as she laughed. _"Y-you think I'm gonn– gonna join just to–to steal J-Jumin's cat with you? Ahaha! Really?"_

This was dangerous, but danger was his middle name at this point. "Of course! I couldn't do it without you~ You're the only other one in the RFA who loves cats like I do~"

_"Aw, heh, boo, y-you missed it."_ She pouted between her subsiding laughs. _"Y-you shoulda said 'I couldn't do it w-without mew~' You missed the cat pun."_

DANGER. DANGER. DANGER.

_SHE LIKED CAT PUNS._

_SHE **ENCOURAGED** CAT PUNS._

Seven clutched at his chest, letting out a theatrical gasp that had her snickering. "Cat puns! My only weakness! How did you discover it so quickly!"

_"Eh. Hacked my way through the messenger, hacked my way through your heart, that sorta thing."_

"A villainous fiend! A worthy adversary!"

_"Only the best of the best can go up against a god, right?"_

"Of course!" Oh. Was that the wrong thing to say? He wasn't sure. He was sure that he was having fun, and he wanted to continue, he so desperately wanted to continue, but he took that part of him and shoved it away. "But, the best of the best does need to get going to meet with the mastermind."

_"The...mastermind?"_ She pondered before letting out an excited noise. The range of emotions from her was startling. _"Oh, right! V's the criminal mastermind behind the RFA. Him and uh...Rika, I guess."_

Seven wanted to tell her. He wanted to give her all the answers she was looking for (and then some), he wanted to tell her everything she wanted know. It would be so much easier - and nicer, warmer - for him to tell her everything than have her and V meet and talk. Why was she so adamant about it anyways? Why was V so willing? V had to go on a trip and this girl was just a stranger to them all. Why couldn't Seven learn more about her while teaching her things as well?

Whoa. That. Was a bad choice of words.

_"I should get going then."_ Criss huffed. _"You said you'll message me the place V's gonna be at?"_

"Y-yeah." Seven stared at her when she finally– finally came into view of the CCTV. Her hair was a bit messier than it had been earlier. He decided her hair was too bright, too obnoxious with its vibrant colour. "Yeah, I'll send it right after the call."

_"Okay, awesome. Uh, well,"_ she was fidgeting and stumbling over words. His own awkwardness and uncertainty had seeped through the call to her. _"I don't really... I don't know if I'll really join up with the RFA, but... I'll let you know later, I guess? Will I have access to the messenger later on or should I…call?"_

"You still have access." He wanted to tell her to call him, but again, he took that part of him and shoved it far, far and away. "I won't revoke your access until you or V tell me you won't be joining the RFA."

_"Well, I'll let you know either way later on."_ She wove her hand around as she spoke. _"I'll like, make a chatroom or something and let you all know. Or maybe V will? I dunno. You'll know."_

He says it without thinking, "I hope you'll join."

He then slapped a hand to his forehead. _Idiot_.

Criss froze before letting out a small laugh. The blush from before was bright on her cheeks again and he was quietly smug. _"So we can steal Jumin's cat together?"_

"Of course!"

Of course that's all it was. That's…all it was, wasn't it?

"A-anyway, I'll let you go for now." Why did it take him so long to end what was supposed to be a simple call? "Be careful on your way there, and don't talk to any strangers this time!"

_"Har, har. I deserved that, I'll give you that. "_ He snickered at her. She was looking at him – not at him, but down the hall, so he could pretend a moment – giving him a deadpan stare before seeming to remember something and becoming...shameful? It was hard not to worry when her voice became small, quiet, and her stuttering started again. _"Uh, by the way, I'm sorry for getting kind of rude and crude at the end of that chat. I didn't– I'm honestly trying not to panic, so I snapped a bit, at you especially and I didn't mean to. I'm not– I wasn't actually mad at you, I'm–"_

"Don't worry, don't worry!" He cut off her next apology before she could repeat it too many times. "We threw a lot at you preeeetty quickly, you deserved a few snips and snaps. "

That made her grin again. _"Yeah, I guess. Still, though, I'm sorry about that."_

" _BZZZT_ ," he made a grating, buzzer like noise that cause her to jump. "Unwarranted apologies detected, unwarranted apologies detected, unwarranted apolo–"

_"Okay, okay, I'll stop!"_ she cut off his repeating computerized tone with a smile and a giggle. _"I'll, uh, talk to you later, I guess?"_

"I hope so." He said it quietly, as if to whisper it to her. Then, he becomes boastful again, "We have to plan out how to steal Elly!"

_"Heh. Yeah."_ Her smile was blinding now that she wasn't ashamed anymore. _"Bye for now, Seven."_

"Bye for now, Criss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/magi_moka) btw!! come talk to me about the choi boi's


End file.
